In modern wireless access networks, users are allowed to freely move between access points without the user having to configure his mobile node (MN) for each access point. Specifically, the MN's communication with each access point may be coordinated using a home agent (HA). In Internet Protocol (IP) version 6 (IPv6) networks, a MN in a wireless access network can initiate a flow binding session with a HA, for example to receive a service from a service provider. As such, the MN may exchange a flow (e.g. traffic, data stream, etc.) on a local interface/link with the HA. The flow binding can be established by exchanging flow binding messages between the MN and the HA. If the MN relocates to a second wireless access network, the MN can initiate a second flow binding with the HA to redirect the flow to the second wireless access network.